The present invention relates to a pager, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing text information through a display pager.
Presently, many popular restaurants, where patrons must wait for seating, use a paging system to notify patrons when a table is available. The pager system provides the patronized facility with the ability to recall patrons in an orderly, automated fashion. Though not limited to the restaurant industry, paging systems can be utilized by any business requiring its patrons to wait for extended periods for services. The pagers used in these pager systems are conventionally vibrating pagers which function solely to alert the pager holder that a table is available.